Bloons Conception Wiki talk:Policies
I think there should be a rule that you can only edit pages if you kill 10 squids in Minecraft have the creator's permission. This excludes minor edits, such as grammar and spelling fixes. Btd456Creeper (talk) 21:56, May 28, 2013 (UTC) That rule already exists -_-. In fact it has existed since the beginning of BCoW. Oh. --BTDCreeper The new rules... Really, this is quite harsh... It's not because I may break these rules really often and get blocked instantly, but the Tiers, are actually, too harsh. Like... 30 strikes for a Permablock... I really wouldn't like to see people getting perma-blocked one-by-one. Also, such a harsh thing will really yet, decrease the user posting frequency, due to awareness. and plus minimizing activity from 20% to 0.002% as the punishments are too big. You don't want to see only you, Meta being alive in this wiki and a conception once per month, while no one would be rating or stuff, the fun will be completely, I mean, COMEPLETELY wiped out. ENTIRELY. -Logo 08:22, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Added a new 3-days block tier. That's all I can do for now because really, I don't think the striking conditions are that harsh. If you think 6 clearly threatening comments/replies is still not enough for a 3-days block, then I don't know... Besides, you're usually the strictest one here -_- Oh, and I made it so that you can only get a punishment (strikes/warning) one at a time. :/ "Strictest one" How so? -Logo 16:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Well you're usually the one who call for a delete request, give warnings, and sue users for copyright when I and Tasty didn't even care that much. :/ No offense but,... really,... most recent warnings are from you, not me. :/ Oh, and I replied to your P.O.L.I.C.Y. page. Something I agree on I try to follow all of the policy, but there is something that I want you to know. Please do not post any horror content on this wiki where I can find it. I am actually afraid of non-Minecraft zombies. Bramblenose (talk) 01:20, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Well, the only horror pic here is crazy killer miku, which is very often in horrible conceptions. --- ItsBloonTasty (talk) 13:21, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Just a note.... Given that enemies lists aren't permitted here, check my userpage on PVZCC if such info is what ye seeks. Oh, and is it OK if I put that ^ on my userpage? TheMostAwesomer (talk) 14:32, September 8, 2013 (UTC) CBCoW I adopted the BCoW policies to CBCoW, Candy Box Conception Wiki. -- OFP out! Don't click here! 04:29, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Typo found. In the forum games section, rule/policy 8.1 has a typo. It says "apropriate" instead of "appropriate". Just wanted to point that out, because who wants grammar errors in a policies page? ~Raindrop57 (talk) 18:35, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Section 2.1 What do you mean by preventing cheating? Do you mean using different IP addresses or accounts to vote? Anonymoustyd (talk) 18:25, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, mostly that... Has happened once. Preceding rant by Logo.| Rage at me 10:03, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Just to clarify Wikia = all wikis on Wikia wikia = wiki on Wikia wiki = wiki Don't really have to waste time changing in the policies, but I just want to let people know this if they get confused with the (new?) global terms. (By the way, is this wiki pro-American English? I've been doing it wrong the whole time, haven't I. xD) Anonymoustyd m 18:52, March 16, 2016 (UTC) N.N.O.B? I made a MOAB-Class bloon called the N.N.O.B. That bloon kinda has a reference to Nazis. Is such a bloon allowed? If not, then I will change it to something that isn't offensive. Since you referenced the Nazis with a serious attitude, I would just classify it as historical content instead of automatically offensive content (you know, people have to talk about Nazis and Soviets and North Koreans and stuff once in a while). However, if someone takes personal offense to it then I'll still have to regard it as offensive content (as per user requests) and ask you to kindly remove it. In other words, it's not offensive per se, but I want to keep everything jolly between users. -- Koufuku Metanana 07:59, December 23, 2016 (UTC)